This invention relates to an article for boiling water and directing the steam to selected areas of the skin. This invention provides a significant improvement in that one can quickly and inexpensively superheat water to obtain steam, then co-mingle that steam with desired herbs or oils, and then readily direct the steam for skin care purposes, these advantages being without the risk of overheating of such steam or of the entire system, which existed in prior art systems, as set forth below.
The prior art, as is known to the inventor, entails the use of water placed in contact with heated elements, generally heated by electrical current, which produce steam which is then directed at the desired locale. These devices generally require a significant amount of time to for the elements to heat sufficiently to produce steam. Further, these devices typically produce many by-products through electrolysis which coagulates the by-products on the heating element, these products include calcium, fluoride, chlorine and certain minerals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,414 to Walker entitled Steaming Device for Cosmetic Skin Treatment, uses a reservoir to contain a predetermined quantity of water, a heater, a nozzle for directing the steam which nozzle can selectively vary the flow rate and direction thereof. However, Walker teaches the use a conventional heating element in a base plate, which is subject to the previously discussed corrosion problems. Walker also teaches the use of an induction motor to force air into and, thus, steam out of the device. In distinction, the instant invention relies upon the pressure of the steam to expel it from the nozzle. Also, Walker does not teach the co-mingling of steam with desired substances, at does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,122 to Burian and No. 4,399,349 to Deming, et al, both teach a stationary steamer, with uni-directional steam expulsion. Such devices also include conventional heat elements for steam generations, and, further, drive means expulsory movement of the steam. These devices also lack the directional control of the steam that the instant invention provides. Nor do these devices teach the co-mingling of steam with beneficial substances such as herbs and oils without leaving of by-products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,052 to McCarthy, entitled Steam Facial Apparatus, teaches steam expulsion into an attached hose and convention heating of the water in a "boiler" apparatus, as well as the use of an air mover to interact with the steam. McCarthy does not teach a device which enables the steam to co-mingle with substances before expulsion, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,092 to Williams entitled Facial Treatment Apparatus, uses an omni-directional motor to direct air, which gives the device the ability to direct steam through a hose, and to use the same hose as a vacuum. Williams also teaches the use of two electrodes which causes a current to pass through the water, generating the steam. Williams does not allow the innate pressure and inertia of the steam to drive itself steam out of the apparatus, as does the instant invention. Further, the instant invention does not utilize a blower motor and cannot create a vacuum as does William's device. Williams device also does not allow for the co-mingling of the steam with other substances before expulsion.
None of these, or other references known to the inventor, address all of the problems solved by the present invention, that is, superheating in a safe fashion with non-corrodible elements, co-mingling steam with desired substances, and directing the steam to desired areas of skin to be treated.